The general objectiveof the proposed University of Guam MBRS program is to provide opportunities for the faculty and talented minority students to conduct biomedically significant research utilizing the research facilities of the University of Guam. Three of the projects focus on marine biomedical research and will utilize the biologically diverse tropical marine environment of Guam. The proposal includes four research projects submitted by regular principal investigators and a research projet submitted by an associate investigator. Research projects include studies of reproductive biology and genetics of coral, genetics of learning and behavior in Dropsophila, molecular biology of symbiosis between corals and zooxanthallae, and natural products chemistry and chemical ecology of tropical forest and indigenous plants of Guam. Finally, an associate investigator project will focus on biomedically active natural products in coral-reef seaweeds and invertebrates. It is anticipated that through the proposed activities the students and faculty research environment will be enhanced. This program will increase the participation of underrepresented minorities in biomedical research at the University of Guam and will help to train these students for future biomedical research careers. Faculty and students involved in research activities will interact with scientists in the mainland U.S. and Hawaii and will have the opportunity to learn new techniques and developments by participating in off-campus conferences and research activities as well as on-campus seminars, workshops, and informal discussions with visiting scientists. In the geographically isolated location of Guam, such experiences are especially valuable to the students when making decisions on postgraduate careers.